Dispensing toothbrushes or fountain tooth brushes have many applications and advantages and have long been known, at least in the patent art. The present invention is an improvement upon the fountain tooth brush of U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,889 to Johnson. Despite the undoubted utility of fountain tooth brushes such devices have not experienced widespread use. One of the difficulties of these devices is the problem of manufacture and assembly in order to prevent inadvertant disassembly during use while yet minimizing the cost of manufacture.
An all plastic injection molded device would be advantageous from the cost standpoint and the present invention provides such a device.